


Hey Baby (I Think I Wanna Marry You)

by sarahyyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius proposes and doesn't quite get the response he was hoping for. Lucky for all, Optimus is very good at his job as a therapist (read: marriage counsellor).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Baby (I Think I Wanna Marry You)

"Optimus Zabini," Rose grits out to Optimus' secretary, Dahlia. "I need to see him. I need to see Optimus now." 

Dahlia looks up, mildly alarmed at Rose's tone. "He's with a patient-"

"You don't get it," Rose snarls. "I _need_ to see Optimus _now_. Can you get him out? Tell him it's an emergency or something. Or wait, don't bother. I can do it myself." And then before Dahlia can even process Rose's words, she stalks pass the front desk, heads for Optimus' office and throws the door open.

Optimus gapes at her, quill still positioned above his parchment. "Rose, I have a patient."

"I need you now," Rose says, evidently distraught. "It's an emergency. Something's happened to Al."

Optimus freezes. "Mr. Ballinger, can we reschedule for another time? I'm afraid my presence is needed somewhere else."

Ballinger agrees kindly and leaves without a fuss.

Optimus whirls to Rose the moment Ballinger is out of the door. "What's wrong with Al? Is it a mission gone bad? Is he in St. Mungos? Is he alright?"

"Al is fine," Rose says, rolling her eyes. "I, on the other hand, am not."

Optimus groans. "You did not just play me."

Rose looks at him. "I needed to talk to you."

"Take a number!" Optimus exclaims. "My heart stopped beating for a moment."

"Opt," Rose says, and she crumbles down onto his couch, "he asked me to marry him."

Optimus gapes. "He asked you to marry him," he parrots. " _Scorpius_ asked you to _marry_ him."

Rose nods. "Why would he ask me to marry him? Why would he want to get married? Why does he want to put labels on everything and make things so complicated? Aren't we fine as we are now? Why would he want to ruin that?"

"It's called being an adult," Optimus says dryly. "You love him, he loves you, you get married."

"I can't _marry_ him!" Rose screeches. "What if I marry him and our relationship dulls? What if I marry him and all the magic is gone? I _can't_ marry him!"

"Of course, you can!" Optimus exclaims. "You love the man"

"Enough to date him," Rose argues. "And enough to move into his place. But _marry_ him? We fight _all the time_! Getting married would just make it worse. I can't marry him."

Optimus massages the bridge of his nose gently. "I understand that it's a big step to take," he starts, "but you have to at least appreciate the fact that Scorpius wants to spend the rest of his life with you and think his proposal through."

Rose shakes her head stubbornly. "It won't work. It _won't_ work."

"Repeating it is not going to make it true," Optimus says. "What are you so afraid of?"

\--

"It was just as I expected," Scorpius moans. "She freaked out and flew off."

Albus winces. "It was probably a bit too sudden for her. Give her some time. I'm sure she'll come through and agree to marry you given that your parents don't come to the wedding." Scorpius gives him a look. "Or something," Albus amends. 

"It was such a bad idea," Scorpius groans. "Why did I ask her to marry me? Why did I?"

Albus rolls his eyes. "You said you couldn't live without her yesterday. And then came to the conclusion that you had to marry her."

"I was smashed out of my arse!" Scorpius exclaims. "Why didn't talk me out of it?"

"I tried," Albus says. "You said I needed to start learning to be a supportive friend and was an arsehole in general."

Scorpius gives Albus a sheepish look and mutters, "I'm sorry. It's just. I can't believe I actually _asked_ her. I mean, some part of me deep down inside hoped that she'd say yes, but I knew that she'd say know and I must have been an idiot to expect anything else."

"Look," Albus tries to reason, "let her sleep on it. You're probably overreacting. She's probably taking this just fine."

\--

"Be friends with benefit? Alright, bring it on! Be his girlfriend? Yeah, sure! Move in with him? Why not?" Rose rants. "But _marry_ him? You know how much of a git his father can be right? And how bossy his mother is? I know Scorpius has neither of those qualities, but what if they, I don't know, skipped a generation and my children end up being bossy gits? I don't want children who are bossy gits!"

Optimus rolls his eyes. "Those are not legitimate concerns."

Rose glares at him. "Excuse me, but these are my offspring we're talking about so yeah, I think these are things I should be concerned about."

"Alright," Optimus grits out. "We've been over this three times already. You're trying to talk yourself out of marrying Scorpius over the tiniest things. This isn't really fair to Scorpius."

"What do you want me to do?" Rose moans. "Marry him?"

Optimus beams and gives her the thumbs up.

"No!" Rose exclaims.

Optimus deflates. 

"Look," he says. "It all boils down to one question. Does the idea of spending the rest of your life with him make you want to barf?"

"Well, define-"

Optimus puts his hand up to stop her from talking. "Speak from your heart, Rose. Don't try to weasel your way out." 

Rose opens her mouth to speak.

"No, we're not going to talk about how the term 'weasel your way out' is offensive to you because of your name," Optimus says preemptively. 

Rose pouts. Then frowns. And finally lets out a resigned sigh. "No. No, it doesn't."

Optimus smiles. "I believe you'll know what to say to make things right now."

\--

Rose stares at Scorpius.

Scorpius stares at Rose.

"You don't have to marry me!" Scorpius blurts out the moment Rose says, "Yes, I'll marry you!"

"Wait, what?" they say together. 

"You'll marry me?" Scorpius says, eyes bright.

"You don't want me to marry you any more?" Rose says, frowning. 

"No!" Scorpius immediately exclaims. "I mean, no, I didn't mean that. I mean. Yes. Yes, I want you to marry me."

Rose's frown dissipates from her face and is replaced with a blush. "Good."

Scorpius grins. "Great."

"Yeah."

Scorpius fights down his urge to dance all around the room because the chances of him being in a delirious dream is really high. "I should… I should tell Al."

"Yeah," Rose agrees, still blushing. "Opt will want to know too. I'll just… I'll see you later, yeah?"

Scorpius nods jerkily. "Yeah, sure."

\--

"What is the problem now?" Albus asks, shaking his head. "Did she officially say no?"

"No," Scorpius says. "She said yes."

Albus gapes. "Rose said yes."

Scorpius nods. "She did."

Albus blinks. "Huh. I guess congratulations are in order."

Scorpius nods again. "I guess so."

"Huh," Albus says again. "She actually said yes."

Scorpius nods. "I think I'm dreaming. This is all a bit too surreal. I _am_ dreaming, am I not?"

Albus rolls his eyes. "If you are, your dreams are not particularly creative. You should talk to Opt about this."

Scorpius flips him off. "She's going to marry me," he says, mostly to himself. "She actually _is_ going to marry me!"

\--

"He doesn't really want to marry me," Rose says faintly when she walks into Optimus' office. 

Optimus gives her a look. "And what led you to that conclusion?"

"I just told him that I would," she said, "and he left and said that he needed to go tell Al. Just like that. No fancy declaration of love, no celebration, just _'I should tell Al'_. Do you think they are playing me? Are they having a bet? Are you in on this?"

Optimus sighs. "Al would never do that to you. Nor would Scorpius. He loves you too much for that."

"But he-"

"Was just really nervous," Optimus says, cutting her off. "Give the man a break. He probably thought you called him over to let him down easily."

"But he-"

"Look, if he didn't want to marry you, he wouldn't have asked you in the first place."

Rose nods. "You're right."

Optimus smirks. "Of course I am."

"I'm going to marry him," Rose whispers, like she cannot believe it. "I'm actually going to _marry_ him."

\--

Optimus floos Scorpius right after Rose leaves. "Take her out tonight, tell her you love her, and have lots of great _I'm so glad you're marrying me sex_."

"Is that your professional opinion, Opt?"

"That's the opinion that is going to get you spectacularly laid tonight so you will do well to follow it," Optimus says while rolling his eyes.

Scorpius beams. "You are, without a doubt, the best therapist ever."

"Flattery will not help. I'm still sending you a bill for consultation," Optimus tells him. "I want that in writing, though. In capital letters and golden ink, charmed to light up whenever Rose comes into my office, and-"

\--

END.


End file.
